Out There
by PeachyParchment
Summary: A series of One Piece one shots in no particular order. Contains original characters and there will be crack fanfictions.
1. Fever (Ace x reader)

**Fever**  
Summary: She thinks she saw Ace die right before her eyes and finds herself unable to do a single thing to stop it from happening.  
Warning: Angst imminent.

"I love you, Ace," I muttered, the simple yet powerful words generating a storm of emotions within my small body. My knuckles turned white as I clutched the red, shining beads close to my heart. Painful tears welled in my eyes, spilling over my rosy cheeks and staining the white cloth beneath me, stirring and fading the inky blood stains. Gently, strong hands cupped my cheeks, my tears being wiped away with the pads of two thumbs. I wrenched my eyes open, staring through my foggy gaze at the blurry face before me.

"Why are you crying? It's a good thing…" the face asked, panic in its voice. One of the hands slipped down to the hand I had clasped around the string of beads, giving it a squeeze. I arched my back, my body wracking with sobs as my emotions pounded through my frightened mind. He was gone, having disappeared into the oblivion of the void – a place no one can return from through holy means. At that realisation, my heart gained the sensation of being crushed; shattered by the pain that stabbed through it like a million needles.

"Somehow," started the voice again as the warmth of the hands left my cold, trembling body. "I don't think we're on the same page here." I could barely hear the voice – the screams and gurgled agony pounding in my ears was deafening. I couldn't do a thing; I couldn't do a single _damn_ thing to prevent this from happening – to prevent the man I loved from being obliterated. I could no longer see the face in front of me; my vision was focused entirely on the gaping wound in his chest and the tears that streamed down his dirty face as thickly as mine.

The cacophony of war around me fell silent as he spoke his final words, words that prompted me to let out a scream of anguish and wrap my arms around my body. The beads I was holding fell to the ground with a clatter, scattering the orbs in every which way. This couldn't be happening; I wouldn't let myself believe it. I wanted to do something, anything, but I knew it was all in vain. It was too late.  
 _"_ _Thank you for loving me."  
_  
His body slipped from the arms of his bawling brother, falling slowly to the bloody earth, as if time had slowed down in the wake of his passing. I reached out to him, feebly, my arm shaking as if trying to shoulder the burden the weight of the world. He was so close to me, yet my fingers did not reach him, could not stroke his raven hair for the final time or feel the touch of his warm skin.

"Don't leave me," I uttered through my sobs. I had been with him for many years now, ever since he dared set out upon the seas in search of infamy. I offered my life to him, my dignity, my strength – everything. I needed none of myself anymore, not when I had him. He never knew of my true feelings; of this intense, almost tangible passion, respect and love I had developed for him. He had so much life to live, so many things he had yet to accomplish - _so many things_.

"Oi," called the familiar voice again, angrily as heavy weights were pressed on my shoulders, tugging me back and forth. "I'm right here! What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice passed again as easily as a daydream conjured on a warm, sunny afternoon.

Why must the world be so brutal? He had done nothing to deserve this, nothing to deserve the endless nothingness of the void. He was a good man, no, a _great_ man. He was the kind of person who would recklessly endanger his life for others and never throw in the towel when things got too tough. He got tougher, that was how he dealt with it. Why must the government seek the death of such an honourable, young man? He did nothing serious to chide them – I would know. I bet they sought him on a whim, driven by lingering hatred of the Pirate King. They knew nothing of his plight, nothing of who he truly is.

"Why?" I sobbed as my arm fell limp, unable to support the strength needed to reach out to him. I swayed back and forth still, as the screams and terror around me reinstated itself, as if it had only died down momentarily to allow the man to speak his final words. Everything seemed to fade around me, everything but the echoing of my sobs and the white veil of blankness that hung in front of my eyes. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, drawing me into a muscular, warm body. As if upon instinct, I buried my face into their bare chest, balling my hands into fists on each side of my face.

"Relax, you know I'm here," the voice spoke, this time clearly, cutting through the sound of my sorrow. I had no clue what was happening now but things felt more tangible somehow. There was the cushioning of a mattress below me, a faint stinging in my arm, the warmth of a body and the ragged breaths tearing from my throat. A hand was entangled in my hair, patting me gingerly. I pressed my hands against someone's chest as I pulled my stinging eyes open. My sobs ceased in intensity, my body becoming still, as if paralysed. I cried in silence for a time, not thinking about anything, or feeling anything at all as if I had overloaded the data banks of my mind.

"Look at me," said the voice, the one I now identified as coming from the man who had embraced me. He shifted me gently, cupping my cheek and tilting my head up towards him. My eyes brimmed with more tears as the familiar features of the man I loved focused in my vision. It couldn't be him; he was dead, lost in the void for all eternity. Ace's expression was serious though I could identify the flicker of confusion and deep worry in his dark brown eyes.

Everything seemed to fall into place all at once, the fog that clouded my mind fading and allowing the gears of thought to grind once more. The corners of my mouth twitched into a meek smile at the realisation that it had all been a dream – an illusion conjured by my feverish mind. I tilted my head down, resting my ear on his chest, searching for his heartbeat. I found it with ease, closing my eyes as I listening to its rhythmic throbbing.

"See, I'm fine," he soothed, his hand rubbing my back. "Like hell I would leave you. I'm not that weak, you dolt." He was here; my mind was not deceiving me this time. Slowly, the memories came together. That's right, I was bitten on the arm by a poisonous spider – one that lead to fever and hallucinations. The nurses told me to rest after injecting me with an antidote and Ace took me to my room where I promptly fell into a restless slumber. I must have had some sort of nightmare and woke up confused as to what was happening to me. Despite having just experienced it, once I tried to touch upon the memory of it, my mind drew blanks. I was glad I couldn't remember it now – I was just happy to be in Ace's arms.

He was alive and well – something that relieved my mind and my soul beyond description. The man I lived for was still with me, by my side, just like always. And I aimed to keep things that way.


	2. Rainy Days (Law x reader)

**Rainy Days**  
Summary: Law x Reader, modern AU.

The ashen clouds clashed and melded against one another, obscuring the delicate blue beyond their darkness. Great gushes of water spilled from their insides, plummeting towards the drenched land below, their wake accompanied by the sounds of battering akin to the sound of falling rocks. The moisture permeated anything it could reach, tumbling down the eaves, gushing down the street gutters and trickling into the soil. The wintry liquid spat against the window panes of the apartment building. Minuscule droplets swathed the building in a cloak of fog, the sunny lights of the block barely a dull glow through its thickness.

One particular man could only smile at this sort of weather, reveling in its gloomy nature. His weary gaze rested beyond the fogged glass, on the darkened sky above. Steam rose lazily from the warm beverage in his palms, heating up the space around him to some minor degree. He enjoyed these sorts of days, days where the sun didn't beat down his back, when children and adults alike stayed off the streets, when there was nothing distracting him apart from the pattering of rain and the dull hums of the cars far below.

He sighed heavily, relaxing his aching joints. He barely had time to relax since nearly everything these days stressed him out, throwing him into a constant state of high tension as if his nerves were constantly being stretched and worried. He leaned back comfortably against the windowsill before taking another quick sip of his scalding coffee.

He had almost reached a state of true peace, of Nirvana so to speak. He wished to fall into a state of tranquility where nothing and no one could irritate him ever more. Just as his mind began to slip into the confines of amity, his eyelids gently sliding closed, he heard loud shuffling only inches from him. Promptly, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, dragging him from his peacetime.

Right, _she_ was still here. He sighed heavily, though this time with apprehension, staring down at his lover with an irritated look. As if sensing his thoughts, she glared up at him with a playful pout, backing off of him in case he resorted to violent methods.

"I had almost completely relaxed, (y/n)," he accused, his dark eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at her. She simply smirked, folding her arms in defiance.

"Law, can't you relax with me here?" she queried, faint hurt in her (e/c) eyes. She had been his sweetheart for over a year now and she would have thought he would be comfortable with her now. In reality, the man did enjoy her company immensely but, like all human beings, he needed some time to himself every once in a while. Even after spending all this time with her, he was still considerably antisocial and as such, preferred to spend more time alone than others.

"Of course," he stated nonchalantly, his amber eyes locked with hers. "You startled me a little, that's all." She visibly relaxed, her posture slouching some as she grinned sheepishly at her overreaction. "Here."

He reached out to her and gently grasped her upper arm, pulled her into his lap. She smiled helplessly, blood rising to her cheeks and dusting them in pink. She snuggled into his yellow hoody, taking in his familiar musky scent, listening to the rhythmic pulsations of his heart. It was reassuring to her, these sensual attributes; they let her know that he was very much alive. On some days, he would not look like his blood was still being pumped around his veins and that his brain still functioned – some days he looked as though he were dead. On those days she would lay her head upon his chest and simply listen to his heart beat, just in case it was to stop.

Law relented and slid his arm around her firm waist, resting his cheek upon her head. Her (h/c) locks tickled his nose in the most pleasant of ways, the scent of sweet fruit reaching his senses. The couple gazed at the bustling city below, watching the vague gleam of cars whiz on the ever busy streets. The same car would never be seen twice, even if it was the same model. They would always fleet past; their whirring engines carrying them far beyond seeing merely moments after the vehicle had been glimpsed. It made him wonder if one day, (y/n) would disappear in such a way. As if to assure she was still there, he gently caressed her waist, glancing at her for a moment. No, he would not let that happen, she was too dear to lose.

"Hey," said woman muttered dreamily, her mind clearly elsewhere. He perked up slightly, intrigued by the intonation of her voice. "Let's go get some Chinese food." That was not what he had been expecting though he hadn't been expecting anything in particular. As if on cue, a pang of hunger reverberated through his stomach, provoking it to growl at her words. (Y/n) giggled, grinning radiantly up at her fiance. "Come on! You like the rain don't you? And it would be nice!" Her (e/c) irises gleamed, pleading with him.

Well, he was hungry and he did enjoy Chinese food but just because he enjoyed the gloomy atmosphere rain bearing clouds procured, he was in no means ecstatic about traipsing about in the cold and wet. He was teetering on the edge of disagreement, finding that the cons weighed more heavily in his mind than the pros. After seeing this, his girlfriend began to come up with some more alternatives, desperately wishing to spend some time with him, go on date so to speak.

"We can go catch a movie first maybe? The rain might let up by then." she suggested, rapidly searching through her memories for any information on screening times. Naturally, they would go and see a horror movie since Law seems to hate the romantic ones they used to see. And it would give her a chance to snuggle up to him after a jump-scare, something that Law found amusing.

Said man shot her a defeated glare and gave in to her demands. He had been meaning to take her out on a date for some time now and he had to admit that a movie and some Chinese food sounded decent to him at that moment. Maybe he could even relax some more while they were out though that was unlikely. He gently pushed her off him so that he could pull himself to his feet.

"Fine, we'll go. But I'm driving," he declared. The girl jumped up from her seat on the windowsill, fist pumping and cheering like an overly excited child. Law snapped at her to calm herself, the young woman immediately stilling her enthusiastic movements, not wanting to upset him.

Frankly, he loved living like this, adored this irritating woman and everything about her. Despite the cloud of gloom that insisted on clouding his mind on a day to day basis, the girl never failed to let a beam of light shine through. She knew all there was to know about him, his darkest secrets, the hidden, tortuous desires that he locked away within his heart – everything. And she loved it all, welcoming every side of him with open arms and the stupidest grin in the world.

So of course he'll give into her demands every once in a while; even if it meant driving around recklessly in the rain for the next hour. Yes, even if it meant dealing with irritating buffoons in the cinemas and even if it meant eating Chinese food which he had forced himself into not minding over the years. If doing all that made her happy, he would deal with it.

For if she wasn't happy, those thunderous clouds would fog over his mind again and thrust him back into the endless torment of his depression.


	3. Ace is Doffy (Crack)

**Ace is Doffy (Crack)**

(A/N: Turn back now if you aren't prepared for what is to come)

Warning: EXTREMELY OOC - rated T for violence, swearing and sexual references

 **Ace is Doffy**

 _Your argument is invalid._

Ace placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his muscular chest in the process. His eyes scanned the horizon of Dressrosa, taking in the colourful, foreign surrounds. A bird landed by his feet, gazing up at his handsomeness with sparkling eyes, watching his raven hair flutter in the wind. Ace regarded the bird with an arrogant smirk, prompting the creature to pass out from being too overexcited. Ace was a little surprised that even birds fainted in the presence of his good looks but he ran with it.

He surveyed Dressrosa once more from his perch on the triangle roof of a tall clock tower, his ego and confidence building in his heart. This place was going to be his, for sure. Why? Well, why the hell not. This place was nice and filled with plenty of amazing food, booze and women; what more could a pirate ask for? And if he were to rule over a city, his recognition would soar and everybody in the world would know his name.

But first, he would need to enrapture the current leaders of the country. He focused on a large mansion somewhere on the horizon, separated on a small island by a moat of sorts. There was a bridge that connected the two islands; one that Ace was sure would be swarming with guards. That mansion must be fit for a king, he thought. It better be since he was planning to be living there from now on.

He hastily stuffed a massive leg of chicken in his mouth, devouring it bone and all, to supply him with a burst of energy for his endeavours. Once that was taken care of, he licked his lips, cracked his knuckles and dived off the clock tower, grinning like a mad man as he did so. Flames surrounded him as he darted like a comet towards the mansion. Many of the helpless citizens below screamed and scrambled away from him, others simply watching him with awe. He basked in their gazes, inflating his ego even further.

He burst through the walls of the mansion head first, taking no damage as he landed perfectly upon the tiled floors of the throne room. Everyone in the room freaked out, since no one at all had been expected the Fire Fist Ace to randomly crash through the wall with his fists blazing. Doflamingo regarded him with an amused expression and folded his long legs. Cora-san, who just happened to be chilling on the random luxury, black leather couch, dropped his mouth open in shock, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, I am here to take your job!" Ace yelled determinedly, pointing at the bird-like man. Doffy's red stained glasses sparkled with intrigue as he took in the younger man's stunning appearance, questioning his sexuality for a moment.

Ace, who was questioning his sanity, regarded Doflamingo with a raised eyebrow and a judging look. This man looked like a freaking bird – he even wore a massive pink feathery coat to top it all off.

"Good luck with that, little campfire shit," mused Doffy with a chuckle. Ace had never been called campfire shit before so he burst out laughing, wondering what the fuck kind of insult that was meant to be. Ace was pretty confident in his ability to kick that flamingo's ass; he was just a flamingo after all. Fire rules over all, since it burns everything in its way. Ace hesitated for a moment to consider all the deep and meaningful attributes and metaphors of fire before he came up with a decent comeback.

"Yeah, I'm a campfire! Flamingo bastard," yelled Ace, crushing it (in his mind anyway), wondering why the hell he was spouting such nonsense. It made him burst into another bout of laughter though so it was totally worth it.

It was at this moment that Cora-san stood up from the couch, striding towards Ace with swaggy swag, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He knew pretty much everything about Ace, including how amazing he was. Admittedly, he wished that Ace had been his older brother and not Doffy since Doffy was an asshole who deserved to get his ass whooped by Luffy-senpai.

Cora-san took in Ace's stunning appearance as Ace picked his nose absentmindedly. His muscles rippled, showing off the tattoos and scars that crisscrossed his tanned flesh. His shorts hung low on his waist, showing off his muscular v-lines. Ace's hat was tipped over his eyes slightly, though Cora-san was well aware of his burning gaze. His raven hair was tousled messily since he was so perfect that he didn't need to brush it. There was a smattering of freckles across his cheeks, something that upped his cute factor by like 9000%.

He made his decision, whilst lighting a cigarette and his black feathered coat in process – he was tired of looking after Doffy and his bullshit. He strode over to Ace, black feathers fluttering around him as he walked. He placed a hand down on his shoulder, prompting Ace to give him a look like 'bitch, what are you doing?' Ace wondered if this bird had fallen for him too, noticing that Cora-san looked like a sexy crow. Cora-san rummaged around in his pocket and whipped out a note he had prepared last month, just in case he was to ever meet Ace.

Ace read it out loud confusedly. "Ace-senpai, please kick Doffy's ass and take over the kingdom, love, Cora-san," it read. A grin stretched across his face as he pushed Cora-san away from him with his foot. Cora-san's face lit up with excitement as he admired Ace with sparkly eyes, praying that he would beat Doffy. Everything was going as Ace planned, much to his pleasure. "As you wish, crow guy." Cora-san promptly passed out from over excitement.

"No, bad Cora-san!" yelled Doffy, a vein throbbing on his forehead as he got to his feet, preparing to fight the new king. The whores slipped from his side and sidled up to Ace, prompting the young man to resist a blush as they began to feel him up. "Don't disobey me you motherfucker!"

"No, you're the one who fucked our mother!" yelled Cora-san, awake once more and completely forgetting that he was supposed to be mute. Doffy was too busy focusing on the situation to care about Cora-san's facade so he continued the argument.

"I did not," Doffy whined, stamping his foot like an impatient child. "Stop being so mean to me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Doffy," sobbed Cora-san as he embraced his older brother for exactly point 5 of a second before flipping him onto his back. "Ha, bitch!" Doffy looked hurt by his brother's actions but before he could react, Ace used his signature move 'fire fist' to fucking punch the lights out of the flamingo. Doffy lay injured on the tiles, tears brimming in his eyes, as his depressing life flashed before his eyes.

Ace, taking no moment to spare, merged into his body. The only thing that changed about him was that he was now Doffy loosely speaking. He was wearing his feather coat and sunglasses that was pretty much the only difference.

"Well, that was weird," commented Ace as he adjusted his feather coat and red sunglasses with excitement pounding through his heart. He turned to the ladies who refused to let go of him. They had suddenly appeared out of thin air in reaction to the sudden shattering of canon in general. "How do I look, ladies?" He asked, winking at them and capturing their hearts.

"Like a Kamisama," the spoke in broken Japanese. Ace agreed with them entirely as he seated himself in Doffy's chair, conjuring up all the possible things he could do with his new power. Cora-san sat back down on the leather couch again, looking at Ace like Boa Hancock looks at Luffy. It was at that very moment that Baby 5 burst into the room, having heard the screaming and shouting and what not. Seeing that Doffy was nowhere to be seen, her face twisted in horror. However, this horror was soon snuffed out by gushy excitement as she laid eyes on the man that was now draped in Doffy's throne.

The pink feathers perfectly framed his muscles and the rosy glasses obscured his eyes, making him more mysterious. He looked like a rich, flamboyant cowboy – one that she would happily marry within moments of speaking to him. Ace recognised the look in her eyes, the poor man overcome by her beauty. Being the man he was – unable to live without regrets – he figured he might as well marry her and make her his queen.

"D-Doffy?" she questioned, sensing Doffy's presence within Ace. Ace nodded and shrugged.

"Sort of, I absorbed his soul so I guess I kind of think like him sometimes," Ace explained vaguely, not being in the mood to explain stuff. Ace then noticed just how stunning Baby 5 was, tipping his glasses down slightly to get a better look at her. Ace then realised that people really can fall in love at first sight. His heart went doki doki as he decided to pop the question.

"Want to marry me?" asked Ace casually, admiring her shining raven hair. The girl shrugged and nodded. And that, my friends, was how Ace became the king of Dressrosa and got married, thus cutting off every fangirls dream to marry him.

Ace woke up with a start, gazing around his room with a glare. Oh, that had all been a dream. That made sense to him since everyone, including him, was immensely out of character for no particular reason. He slipped out of his bed, dressed in only his tight fitting underwear that showed off his large package. Yawning, he fumbled for some clothes, his fingers grasping a feathery pink jacket, recalling that he needed to arrange for Law's visit today.

Oh shit, no – Ace really had become Doffy!

(A/N: Wrote this very late at night, forgive me...)


End file.
